Lemon collection: Fresh grapes make fine wine
by grapeythecat
Summary: Some lemony (well, grapy) content. Have fun. Requests open.


**You can request a lemon if you want one, I'll get down to it eventually (or not). No need for special forms because why they are even a thing, just tell me characters and what you want them to do. I'm not doing OCs. Give me some canon characters, so everyone knows what's going on.  
**

 **I'm mostly willing to write grapes, but I'll bend the rules if I find the story interesting.**

 **If you have any uncommon fetishes or something, feel free to include it. I'm not judging here and you won't gross me out, regardless of what you ask for.**

 **Have fun reading.**

* * *

 _Breezepelt x Leafpool x Hollyleaf (Rape)_

Breezepelt stood at the edge of the ThunderClan clearing. With all the Dark Forest warriors he had around, their victory was certain. But it wasn't an ordinary patrol that they've defeated. No, it was a patrol made mostly of she-cats, and they had a special mission. Most Dark Forest trainees were told that they've had to make she-cats pregnant to get rid of of prejudice of halfClan cats, in preparation of all the Clan unification. But Breezepelt was one of the few that knew the truth - they wouldn't let queens fight, so every cat they've knocked up was one less to fight later.

That was an important mission, and one that he waited so long for. Most of the toms have requested certain cats for themselves before. Tigerheart was already grinding his cock against Dovewing's core, making her moan. Breezepelt preferred to take it slowly.

He stood triumphantly in front of Leafpool, lying down completely exhausted and defeated. That was the she-cat his father betrayed his Clan for. This is the medicine cat slut.

"I've got something that You must've missed a lot." he meowed.

"I surrender. Ple-" Leafpool started to beg, but Breezepelt thought of better use of her tongue, as he shoved his dick in her mouth.

Her eyes snapped open in shock, and she wriggled her hindlegs, desperately trying to do something, but it was futile.

"Suck, and you'll live." he said with a smirk.

Leafpool gently nodded as she ran her tongue over his hard member, his barbs rubbing against her tongue. Breezepelt, never having mated before was not used to this powerful feeling running through his whole body, culminating in his dick, building pressure so fast. Leafpool was good at this, sucking and licking, causing him to shudder.

"Aa-ah", Breezepelt moaned, not being able to contain it. When he couldn't contain it anymore, he pulled out of her mouth, releasing a jet of his seed at her face.

Breezepelt was still breathing heavily from the experience, but he knew he wanted more.

"I can see you did that a lot, slut." he said. "Now turn around, and go into the hunter's crouch."

Leafpool's back arched with alarm. "No, no. I can't."

Breezepelt slashed her ear in anger.

"This is not a question." he hissed.

With all the wounds, it took a lot of effort for Leafpool to turn around. And she could already feel the heat building up in her core. She was used to that feeling, never mating after she left Crowfeather. How much more difficult it was to contain the lust it was for her, previously knowing the pleasure of Crow's cock.

Now, she raised her tail up, exposing her core, already wet and dripping from the unfulfilled lust of many moons. She has never felt as vulnerable as now before.

"Just think of Crowfeather." she thought as Breezepelt lustfully mounted her.

"You say you can't, but it's not the first time you did it." Breezepelt sneered, lining his dick with her glittering pussy.

His cock plummeted through her body, and she screamed in pain as she felt the pain erupt. All the thoughts of Crowfeather did nothing. He was never that rough, he was never so cruel, he never humiliated her, he never hurt her like this. Her face was forced into the dirt, making the dirt stick to her cum-covered face.

"Stop! Please!" Leafpool yelled, squirming under Breezepelt, trying to free herself.

She let out a yowl as his barbs tore her insides, ripping her apart. Breezepelt couldn't stop himself, overwhelmed with pleasure, he rammed into her with all his might.

"No! Stop!" she screamed, but Breezepelt ignored her, only further turned on by her screams, and kept pumping and pumping into her core, enjoying the feeling of her core around his member.

All that was too much for Leafpool. It had hurt her greatly, and yet it was something she missed for so many moons. She couldn't help but feel dirty and wrong as her entire body shooked with intensity of her orgasm, her juices coming all over Breezepelt's member.

"I knew you were lying," Breezepelt whispered to her ear, as he kept humping her. "You enjoy it. Everyone was right, you are a slut."

"No... Not like this." Leafpool winced.

Breezepelt couldn't hold back any longer, and erupted in indescribable joy, filling Leafpool with his cum. Leafpool could feel it coming and knew what it meant. She tried to get away from him, to run or even just disappear. With her face covered with cum and dirt and Breezepelt's seed inside her, she had never felt so filthy before.

"Can't wait to tell Crowfeather that you're still tight." he said, pulling out, leaving her to collapse. Breezepelt was confident that did the job, and that she would be heavy with kits soon.

"But I'm not done." he added, eyeing his next next target.

The black she-cat lying nearby was far more wounded than Leafpool from all the resistance she gave, she didn't even have energy to stand up anymore. But under those wounds and blood, he could still see her well cared-for fur, her sexy hips, her attractive body, her innocent, covered core. He wondered if she mated before, hoping that he would be her first.

Breezepelt couldn't wait to lay his seed in her.

"Please... Don't do it to her." Leafpool meowed with alarm.

This only turned him on even more. But it also gave him an idea.

Leafpool started crying. "Please. I'll do anything. Everything you want. Just don't touch my daughter. It was all my fault..." She whimpered.

That was just too perfect for Breezepelt.

"Fine. I'll leave her alone... If you fuck her instead," He said, smirking. The thought of some mother-on-daughter action made him hard again.

Leafpool's eyes opened wide in shock. "No... I can't! She's my daughter!" She whimpered. "It's disgusting..."

"Fine, I'll do it myself," he curtly replied, mounting Hollyleaf.

Leafpool stood up in alarm. "NO!" She screamed, her body quivering with the very last of energy. "I'll do it. Just... stay away from her." She couldn't believe she was doing it. But she couldn't let that monster do it. She couldn't let him touch her beloved daughter. No, Leafpool would do it. She was appalled with herself, and wanted to throw up, but she would please her daughter. She would be gentle and kind and not violent like Breezepelt was. And she could not let Breezepelt leave her pregnant.

"Eat her out," Breezepelt ordered.

"I'm sorry, my daughter. But it'll be better this way," Leafpool said as she looked at her daughter's innocent pink core. There was no going back if she wanted to defend Hollyleaf from Breezepelt.

Leafpool began gently licking her core, rasping her tongue on her daughter's folds and exposing her wetness. Hollyleaf's body shook, surprised in the sensation. Leafpool's licks felt so good, and yet she knew they were so wrong. She tried to wriggle out, but the wounds left her unable to move. "Stop..." She let out, barely audible.

"Keep going," Breezepelt growled.

Leafpool licks made Hollyleaf aroused and wet, leading to her involuntary moanings. The pleasure didn't stop her from feeling violated by the person she wanted to trust. Leafpool stuck her tongue in her daughter's core, lapping up her juices and sending Hollyleaf into waves of pleasure.

"You like that, don't you?." Leafpool felt Breezepelt's hot breath on her ears. "You're a sick fuck. Mating with your daughter. Repulsive." Inside, Leafpool could do nothing but agree. What she did was unforgivable, even if Breezepelt forced her to do that. It will keep haunting her for the rest of her life.

Leafpool turned around to see Breezepelt, and in front of his paws lied a long, thick stick. It wasn't one of those narrow, smooth sticks that Leafpool knew some cats pleasured themselves with. It was big, twisted and splintery. That thing couldn't be used for anything but torture.

"You gave one hole a nice workout, time to give her ass some love," He said, as he pushed the stick towards Leafpool.

Leafpool shook her head in disbelief. "That's not what we've agreed to!" She screeched. "That will hurt... That will hurt her so much."

"It's okay. I can do it, if you don't want to." Breezepelt said with as smile, after which he picked up the stick with his mouth.

Pain and blood whirled in Leafpool's mind. "No!" She yowled, as she wrested out the stick. From the twisted expression in Breezepelt eyes she knew he would kill her beloved daughter. Leafpool's whole body shivered with the thought of what she had to do.

"Push it down all the way." Breezepelt said, smirking.

Leafpool pushed the stick into her daughter's tailhole. Her painful shriek pierced the air, her body convulsed in pain. Leafpool could feel all her daughter's pain, and wanted to die at the very moment. But she couldn't stop or Breezepelt would kill her. She pushed it deeper, splinters stuck in her anus, raking her ass. Blood trickled down out of Hollyleaf's tailhole and her yowls full of pain filled the whole clearing.

"It hurts so much! Stop it! Stop it! Mom, help me..." Hollyleaf screamed. Leafpool couldn't handle her daughter being in pain anymore and collapsed in shock.

"What a degenerate family. I haven't seen such a disgusting she-cat, Leafpool," Breezepelt said, smirking. "Are you going to fuck the kits you'll soon have just like this, too?"

"I can't even count on you even feeding them. You didn't feed the last kits you had, did you?" Breezepelt said, licking his lips.

"You'll have to do it, then." Breezepelt said. He pulled the bloody stick, making Hollyleaf writhe and scream in pain and then mounted Hollyleaf.

Leafpool watched in panic, but overwhelming pain, hurt and disgust made her freeze, unable to do anything.

Breezepelt plunged into her with his erect dick, breaking her virgin barrier.

Breezepelt moaned from the new sensation. Pain ran through Hollyleaf, from deflowering her, from the barbs hurting her, from her still bleeding tailhole. She felt betrayed and devastated. "I've seen you've been a good she-cat, not a slut like Cumpool." He felt his excitement rising with each following thrust, pleasure spreading through his body.

Leafpool cried, seeing her daughter's virginity being taken in this brutal rape. Rape that she contributed to, bringing so much pain to her daughter.

He continued to hump her, faster and faster. Each pounding hurt her more and more, and she wished she could have died instead. Finally, Breezepelt threw his head back and moaned in bliss as he released his seed into her.

Hollyleaf knew that that what just happened would stay with her forever, making her forever dirty and ashamed.

He panted heavily as he pulled himself out. In the distance, he could see Tigerheart being done with Dovewing and playing with Whitewing instead. Mission accomplished.

"I'll tell Crowfeather that you've been daddy's girl," he said, leaving Hollyleaf in pool of cum and blood.

Breezepelt couldn't wait to tell Crowfeather that his beloved part of the family was going to get bigger. The she-cats he loved the most were going to expect kits. His kits.

 **How's that for the first story?**


End file.
